


I'll Take Care Of You

by Maryjinnyjackson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Happy Ending, Introspection, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 20:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10474146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maryjinnyjackson/pseuds/Maryjinnyjackson
Summary: Gli One Direction si sono presi sei mesi di pausa. Zayn ha lasciato la band. Louis ha lasciato Harry, non sostenendo più il peso del loro amore segreto. Con un bambino in arrivo da una relazione mai voluta, come faranno Harry e Louis a tornare insieme? Si sacrificheranno ancora per il bene della band o finiranno per compiere la scelta giusta, anteponendo il loro amore davanti a tutto il resto?





	

\- Pronto, Harry, YAWN, che c'è? Cazzo, sono le tre!

\- Louis è sparito di nuovo. Non so più che fare, Liam! Aiutami tu! Cazzo, non succedono che casini da quando Za...

\- Harry non pronunciare quel nome! N-non pronunciarlo se vuoi che ti aiuti.

Harry si morse la lingua. Doveva immaginarselo. Liam era quello che più aveva sofferto la mancanza di Zayn. Stupido lui a ricordarglielo. Ma cazzo, possibile che tutti i casini fossero iniziati proprio con la dipartita dalla band di Zay? Ci aveva provato mille volte, lui, a fargli cambiare idea. Gli aveva detto che quello che gli offriva quel cretino di Naughty Boy non era niente, che si sarebbe fatto fregare un sacco di soldi e basta. Ma Zayn non gli aveva dato ascolto, anzi, testardo, si era solo incasinato di più confondendo amici e nemici e finendo per chiudersi in se stesso. E come se non bastasse c'era Louis. Louis era probabilmente il suo problema più grande. Il ragazzo, che era stato anche il SUO ragazzo, stava per diventare padre. La donna in questione, una tale Briana, si era detta ovviamente disposta a tenere il bambino e a crescerlo con Louis, che non aveva potuto che accettare, vista la già scomoda situazione in cui si trovava. Aveva avuto questo bambino con una donna che conosceva a stento e che certo non amava, in contesto da definirsi e chissà in quale stato. Probabilmente era ubriaco, ma questo Harry lo presupponeva lui. 

Harry chiuse la chiamata con Liam dopo che quest'ultimo gli suggerì di controllare nelle ultime discoteche in cui era stato. Probabilmente Louis era lì a bere. Harry era andato con Louis a Manchester per il mese di agosto, avevano affittato un appartamento insieme. Voleva stare con lui il più possibile per tenerlo d'occhio. Aveva una fottuta paura che crollasse. Già lui stesso temeva di crollare, ma quando iniziava a pensarci scacciava quella negatività: doveva essere forte per Louis. Louis, che, contrariamente a quanto si vedeva dalle telecamere, non era affatto tranquillo. Non era pronto a diventare genitore, tantomeno con una sconosciuta. Due giorni prima Louis era tornato a casa ubriaco e aveva detto a Harry che l'unica famiglia che volesse era con lui.

\- Harrreeeh! Sono a caaaaaasa! -, Louis cadde di peso sul divano del salotto.

\- Cazzo Lou, sei di nuovo ubriaco! Se continui così non ti faccio più uscire -, Harry cercò di tirarlo su e portarlo a letto. Mentre gli toglieva i vestiti, sentì le mani di Louis prendergli la faccia e avvicinarla alla sua. L'amaro odore dell'alcol gli fece storcere le narici. Harry aveva cercato di moderarne l'uso, anche se con Lou quasi papà con una donna mai vista la voglia di affogarsi nel bere era più che allettante.

\- Haz.. sai che non l'ho fatto apposta -, Harry non capiva se si riferisse al bere o alla paternità.

\- Su, Lou, vai a dormire...

\- No, Haz, ascolta. Io.. volevo una famiglia. Ma con te -, Harry spalancò gli occhi, ma prima che potesse dire qualcosa Louis si era già addormentato.

Harry aveva girato in lungo e in largo Manchester, passando in tutte le discoteche più frequentate, ma di Lou neanche l'ombra. Verso le cinque tornò a casa, distrutto. Non appena varcò la porta qualcosa, o meglio, qualcuno, lo travolse.

\- Harry! Dove eri finito? Che spavento, ti pare che sparisci all'improvviso?

\- Lou! Ma sei scemo? Sei tu che sei sparito e io ho girato tutta la notte ogni locale di Manchester per cercarti! Dove cazzo eri finito?-, Harry strinse il ragazzo più basso in un caldo abbraccio, lieto di averlo ritrovato. 

\- Ehm -, Louis si stava mordendo il labbro, - sono uscito dopo che ti eri addormentato, e ho iniziato a girare per la città. All'inizio volevo ubriacarmi di nuovo, ma poi ho pensato che non mi avrebbe portato a nulla. Quindi senza rendermene conto mi sono ritrovato seduto in un parco a guardare le stelle -, Harry alzò un sopracciglio come per dire: "dove vuoi andare a parare?". Louis si morse il labbro inferiore lasciando un piccolo segno rosso che fece venire voglia a Harry di baciarlo. Quanto tempo era passato dal loro ultimo bacio? Un anno? E comunque lui non lo aveva dimenticato. Anzi. Il ragazzo dagli occhi blu continuava a perseguitarlo nelle sue notti solitarie, e spesso si ritrovava a piangere al buio per ciò che avevano perso. Il loro amore che era divenuto insostenibile. Aveva perdonato Louis nel momento stesso in cui gli aveva chiesto di lasciarlo. Tra i due Harry era sempre stato il più forte negli affari sentimentali. Tuttavia quella volta era stata diversa. Perché Louis lo aveva lasciato, ma non senza rimpianti. Aveva fatto ciò che lui non sarebbe mai stato in grado di fare. Avevano passato insieme quella triste notte, a piangere in silenzio l'uno sulla spalla dell'altro. Al mattino Harry aveva trovato l'appartamento vuoto e non aveva avuto più notizie di Louis per sei mesi, il tempo di pausa dai riflettori che la band si era presa. Il suo mondo gli era crollato addosso. Nel frattempo Zayn aveva lasciato, dicendo di non poter più sopportare la Modest e i suoi giochini sporchi, e Liam era distrutto. Un po' perché la band senza Zayn non sarebbe stata la stessa, l'atmosfera sarebbe cambiata radicalmente. E un po' perché la Modest aveva fatto firmare l'ennesima cagata al suo ragazzo, secondo cui sarebbe dovuto stare con Perrie ancora per un paio di mesi, con tanto di foto a documentare la "relazione", e solo allora avrebbe potuto lasciarla. Zayn aveva accettato senza parlarne con Liam e Liam era esploso una volta saputo. Si era preso una pausa con Zayn. E Harry e Niall avevano passato tre settimane a consolarlo sostenendo che tutto si sarebbe risolto. Harry non sapeva più che pensare. Era una situazione complicata. 

\- Bu! Mi stai ascoltando Haz? -, Harry si svegliò dal suo stato catatonico di trance e si concentrò sul bel ragazzo che lo fissava con le sopracciglia corrugate. 

-Scusa, dicevi? -, Harry si riscosse. Louis si passava le mani nei capelli, come fosse nervoso per qualcosa.

\- Harry, questo è un discorso difficile. Non credo che sarei in grado di ripeterlo. Quindi apri le tue dannatissime orecchie e ascoltami! -, il tono di Louis era terribilmente serio e Harry annuì facendogli segno di sedersi sulla poltrona del salotto mentre lui prendeva posto sul divano. Louis sbuffò.

\- Allora. Io so di non essere più nessuno per te. So perfettamente che mi hai offerto di venire qui a Manchester per staccare dalle ultime notizie e dagli eventi. Pensavo che sarei stato peggio lontano da Londra, ma la verità è che... tutto è più chiaro.

\- Louis, non sto capendo niente...

\- Sì, certo, aspetta che ci arrivo. So di non meritarmelo, e so che probabilmente tu ora avrai dimenticato tutto ciò che eravamo, ma... io non ce la faccio a stare senza di te, Harry. Io ho un terribile bisogno di te. Di ogni fibra del tuo essere. Non pensavo sarebbe stato così angosciante stare lontani, finché non ho ritrovato la rotta giusta vivendo con te qui. Ho passato le ultime notti a ubriacarmi perché non riuscivo a venire a patti con questo. Volevo dimenticarti, è vero, perché non volevo farti soffrire né tanto meno tirarti in mezzo alla mia nuova "famiglia" -, una smorfia distorse il suo bel viso, - ma poi ho accettato la realtà. Ti amo Harry. Penso di amarti da molto tempo e di non aver mai smesso. Stento a credere che lo farò mai -, gli occhi di Louis erano luccicanti e Harry era semplicemente basito. Aveva la mascella a terra, le guance rigate dalle lacrime e un groppo in gola che faceva fatica a mandare giù. Però ebbe la prontezza di agire al momento giusto. In un nanosecondo fu sulle labbra del ragazzo più grande. Il bacio fu scomposto e disordinato, uno schiocco di lingue e uno scontro di denti. 

\- Mi hai morsicato la lingua! -, esclamò Louis, staccandosi da Harry con un'aria fintamente addolorata. Harry sghignazzò. Louis non gli diede il tempo di parlare che gli saltò a cavalcioni sulle gambe e si avventò di nuovo sulle sue labbra rosse. Stavolta il bacio fu più controllato. Un'espressione improvvisa passò sul viso di Louis che si allontanò dalle labbra di Harry che lo fissava con sguardo interrogativo. 

\- Harry, c-come faremo col... bambino? -, Louis arrossì, gli era ancora sconosciuta la ragione che lo aveva spinto a fare sesso con una donna mai vista, ed era sempre motivo di vergogna per lui. Non poteva credere che fosse successo davvero. Tutto quello che si ricordava di quella notte era che aveva bevuto troppo e aveva pensato a Harry. Sempre.

\- Hey, Lou, non piangere. Ci sono io ora. Crescerò quel bambino come se fosse mio. Te lo posso giurare, Lou -, Harry non era mai stato tanto sicuro in vita sua. Voleva un figlio con Louis. Uno, due, tre, quanti più possibile. L'unico problema era...

\- Briana -, a volte lo stupiva la connessione che li legava. Louis sembrava leggergli la mente. - L'accordo con lei prevede che divideremo il bambino ogni quindici giorni, una volta abbia compiuto il suo secondo anno di età. Prima dovrà tenerlo lei e io potrò andare a trovarlo quando voglio. La Modest mi chiama ogni giorno per convincermi a sposarla -, Louis tirò su col naso e si passò una manica della maglietta sulla faccia rigata dalle lacrime, mentre era accoccolato sul petto di Harry. Perché doveva essere tutto così difficile? Perlomeno ora aveva ritrovato Harry. 

\- Parleró con Simon. Sarà la fine dei One Direction come li conosciamo noi. Cambierà tutto. Dovremo prendere strade diverse. Non ho intenzione di lasciarti andare, Lou. L'ho fatto una volta e me ne sono pentito, non commetterò di nuovo lo stesso sbaglio. Ti amo anch'io, Boo. E voglio avere una famiglia con te. Contratteremo con la Jungwirth. Cercheremo di ottenere l'affidamento totale del bambino. Non credo che a lei importi così tanto. Sarà tutto perfetto Louis. Saremo una famiglia. Anche se questo significherà la fine della band -, anche Harry aveva ricominciato a piangere, mentre nella sua mente scorrevano le immagini di quei quattro anni meravigliosi che avevano passato insieme. Erano lacrime dolci di gioia, per il futuro roseo che lo stava attendendo, per il suo amore per Louis. Erano lacrime amare di tristezza, per ciò che si sarebbero lasciati alle spalle.

 

~Due anni dopo~

\- Harry! Dov'è Darcy? -, Louis gridava dalla finestra della loro casetta a Manchester. Si erano trasferiti lì un anno prima, proprio nella città che aveva segnato un traguardo importante per la vita di entrambi. Gli One Direction si erano sciolti definitivamente sei mesi prima, con una serie di dieci concerti a Londra che avevano visto Zayn fare ritorno sul palco coi ragazzi. Era stato bellissimo. Avevano fatto un discorso ciascuno, ringraziando i fans e tutti coloro che li avevano supportati direttamente o indirettamente. E quello di Niall si era concluso in modo particolare. 

\- Un'ultima cosa -, Niall sorrideva sul palco, con Louis e Harry da un lato e Liam e Zayn dall'altro, come ai vecchi tempi. Volevano sorteggiare chi avrebbe parlato, ma Niall si era proposto volontariamente, visto che alla fine era lui lo shipper numero uno al mondo. Gli altri avevano incrociato le dita, sperando non ne combinasse una delle sue. - Sono più che felice e orgoglioso, dopo anni di segreti e cospirazioni, di poter finalmente dire ad alta voce che questi ragazzi stanno insieme! Larry is real, Ziam is real, bitches! -. Detto questo il palco esplose in una miriade di scintille e fuochi d'artificio partirono da dietro il palco, sovrastando di poco il boato di approvazione che era salito dal pubblico al discorsetto di Niall. I ragazzi si abbracciarono e le luci si spensero un'ultima volta. Niall sussurrò nel buio agli altri: - Non avete idea da quanto tempo volevo dirlo! 

\- Sono qui, papà! -, Darcy era la bambina più bella del mondo. Almeno questo era quello che aveva pensato Harry non appena era entrata in casa loro: assomigliava moltissimo a Louis. Avevano dato il benservito a Briana sborsando una cifra enorme: era ciò che le interessava. In compenso loro erano felici. 

\- Lou, siamo qui in giardino, stiamo facendo giardinaggio! -, Louis dalla finestra spostò lo sguardo su un lato del giardino, scoprendo la massa di ricci del suo ragazzo fermata da una bandana e la piccola figura di sua figlia, accanto a lui che lo salutavano. Sorrise. Stava andando tutto a gonfie vele. La bimba stava crescendo troppo in fretta, ma quelli erano dettagli. Zayn lo aveva appena chiamato, dicendogli che aveva comprato l'anello per Liam: voleva chiedergli di sposarlo quella sera stessa. Sospirò. 

\- Vieni a darci una mano, Boo -, Harry sorrise, facendo perdere un battito a Louis. Dopo tutto quel tempo ancora gli faceva un certo effetto. Louis annuì e scendendo le scale pensò che il mattino dopo sarebbe andato in gioielleria. 


End file.
